The Moment
by kawaiimidii
Summary: He'd remember the soft smile that was reserved in that moment to him. He would remember the uneasiness about the situation. And after that one night... He would regret. HxR
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG

Note: It's been a while. College is consuming my fun, time, and soul. UGH.

Warning: Drama ahead..but not too much.

The Moment

By: Enonia

-----

"You're being ridiculous."

"It doesn't matter. I'm staying."

"Relena."

She was being fussed over. It would have pleased her to have this kind of affection from the man she longingly loved in different circumstances, even if it was only over her safety and not her heart. But, Relena Peacecraft was a professional. Her people came first.

"As much as I appreciate your rather unreasonable concern for my safety, Mr. Yuy, I regret to inform you that this ball tonight means more than my life alone could ever."

Cursing under his breath, Heero ran a hand down his faces before letting loose a muttered stream of harsh explicites.

"Duo suggested that you had a filthy temper, but I must say your vocabulary surprises even me." With that, she raised a delicate teacup to her lips and took a sip to hide her smile. " This tea is excellent, Heero, why don't you come enjoy some?"

"I don't drink tea."

"Oh. That right, you Preventers prefer black coffee and stale cigarettes."

"What?"

"Nothing." She set her cup onto the matching saucer and smiled at her impossible bodyguard. He was angry. Relena was perceptive enough to pick up even that. Though years had passed between them, he was still as hard to read as ever. It pleased her to see the fierceness of his eyes when Heero lost some sort of self-control.

"This isn't a game. Preventer has reason to believe that there will be an attack. Even if security is doubled it doesn't lessen the risk involv-"

"Then will you personally take me back to Earth and help me see that every guest be sent safely back? _Also_ that this ball will be rescheduled for the third time?" Her arms were crossed as she looked up into his eyes. She hadn't realized that she had stood and walked across the room to ask in the process.

He was stationed there until everything was cleared. Ball or no ball. "You know I can't. This is my job."

"And this is mine... Please don't ask me to go." She looked at the pointed, black heels she wore. A symbol of a professional.

There was something in her voice. A plea. A soft beg that held him and had him questioning his own stubborn thoughts. Every bone in his body told him that he wasn't going to back down. Every fiber told him it was a bad idea.

"You want this?"

"If you're going to be angry with me, wait until tomorrow. I don't need anything else to worry about tonight."

"I don't want to hear any complaining about the security at the ball."

The door behind them opened, signaling Relena's next appointment for the day.

"Thank you, Heero."

Heero wouldn't remember watching her leave the room for her afternoon meeting. What he would remember is the feeling of Relena's hand against his as she drew it into hers in a tender touch. He'd remember the soft smile that was reserved in that moment to him.

He would remember the uneasiness about the situation. And after that one night..

He would regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG-13

The Moment

Chapter 2

-----

The charity ball was to be held in the heart of L1 and had been anticipated for weeks. Giving the room a once over, Relena saw for herself why. Sparkling chandeliers brought the ballroom to an elegant glow. Shimmering crystal glasses, polished silver, white linens, and masses of roses adorned each table. The guests that filled the room in with their yards of silks and luxurious scents only served to heighten to quality of elegance. Everything was perfect. She had done her work well.

Heero stood at her side in a formal Preventer uniform through the night. It was a sharp contrast to his usual worn uniform she saw him in daily. This one made him look like a god. Powerful and handsome, yet somehow untouchable.

"It seems to be a success."

She smiled when he turned to speak to her. "Well, you see, I have connections with this Preventer.."

"Hn."

"We're not involved. He just cared enough about my feelings towards this ball to not call it off for ridiculous security reasons." Relena took a slow sip from her wine glass. "In otherwords, He's whipped."

Heero's snorted softly.

Giving him a dazzling smile, she set her glass down and turned to him. "Oh, don't tell me I've hurt your pride, Heero."

"No. But, don't expect another one of these anytime soon."He said it so easily she almost didn't catch it.

"Be angry tomorrow." Casually, her arm slipped through his. "Besides, I'll make it up to you."

He arched a brow.

"I meant a dance."

"I knew that."

Laughing, she tugged at his sleeve and gently pulled him towards the dance floor. She was so at ease tonight with Heero. How many drinks had she had? It didn't matter. No, she wouldn't be bothered this evening. The night had been a pleasant blur.

As she was pulled into his embrace into a slow waltz, it seemed that the night could only get better.

-----

She looked like a dream. Even with all the rich perfumes and silks he could only be stunned by her. She was sweetness with her natural vanilla fragrance. She was seduction with the scent of french wine. There were diamonds in her hair and at her throat. Yards of smooth white satin flowing to the floor. Even the blush on her cheeks from the wine seemed to complete the outfit and he smoothly twirled her around the dance floor.

The night was magical for her. He could at least be relieved by that.

He could give her this one night. So, why was he so tense?

As they continued to waltz, Heero used his height as an advantage to scan the room. At each entrance there were four Preventer guards. Each he had personally picked out for the job. Two inside, two outside. Duo was sitting at a table chatting with Hilde. Trowa stood discreetly in a corner. He knew Wufei was outside on the terrace along with a dozen other guards in the gardens. He noticed the security cameras stationed in each corner. The undercover waiters serving champagne. The-

"I haven't told you how handsome you look in your uniform. Duo told me that you had to-- where is Duo?"

Heero brought his attention back to the blushing girl he held in his arms. "Seducing Hilde." He glanced back at the couple to confirm his suspicions. Hilde was in a fit of giggles at something Duo had whispered into her ear.

"Hilde?" Relena turned her head from his chest for her turn to witness. "They seem to get along well together."

"He should know better than to flirt with her so outrageously tonight. He's on duty."

"Heero. Please." Relena sighed. He felt her hands slide from his shoulder to cup his cheek. Heero could only stare down at her in puzzlement from the gesture. "Let him enjoy tonight. Otherwise all my hard work for this event will have been for nothing."

Her eyes were so blue. So clear.

"Fine." He finally breathed. He couldn't deny her.

And the sweet smile he received from her was worth it. "Good. Now, Mr. Yuy, will you please escort me outside? I could use some fresh air."

He didn't say anything, but offered her his arm in response. The night air would feel cool to her flushed skin. In a comfortable silence, he escorted her swiftly off the full dance floor and through the maze of people to the French terrace doors. He motioned for her to lead them out before taking one last glance back toward the crowded ballroom at Trowa. Trowa gave a quick nod before Heero shut the glass doors behind them.

-----

"It's so quiet out here." He watched her carefully as she walked down the stone steps to the garden. In any other time he would have been more cautious. But, the backup guards were well trained. He saw to that. Relena was always watched if not by him, then by someone appointed by him.

He quickly followed and stopped when Relena bent to smell a white flower. "I love roses."

Heero put his hands in his pockets and watched her.

"They're very sad and romantic." She tenderly stroked her finger along one of the petals. Heero couldn't help but remember the feeling of her skin when they danced. She was like roses. Silky, smooth, and delicate. His fingers clenched in his pockets.

"Don't you think?"

"Hn?" He turned his attention from her hand to her eyes.

She gave him a playful smile and stood back up next to him. "I guess it's a girl thing." Taking his arm in hers again, she began walking. "Thank you for walking with me."

"It's my job."

Humored, she let out a small breath of air. "I didn't know this was part of the job description."

"Along with fetching your tea."

She jabbed his side playfully with her linked arm. "I'm such a slave driver."

He smirked and turned to her. A slight shiver shook from her arm.

"Want to go back?"

"No. I need a break from all the people. I feel bad for not spending that much time with everyone but I just need a moment away from that room." She picked a daisy as she walked and twirled it in her fingers, examining it. "At least everyone seems to be enjoying it. I'm glad they got to come."

"Hn."

"But, to be honest." She paused both talking and their comfortable pace. "Our time out here has meant a lot. I don't get to laugh often or have time to myself. Thanks to you, I can laugh at myself with comfortable company. So, that's even better... But-"

He looked at her.

She seemed troubled. Like she couldn't put her finger on something. But, she was looking at him. Questioning him.

I-..

Her brows furrowed in question and her eyes had found the stone ground. "We've known each other for years. I mean-... you've been my bodyguard for the past two. So, I um-.. I was just curious as to why-...why..." Her voice slowly faded to a breathable whisper.

..don't know.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment. Silence. The moon poured light onto each of them, but it did nothing to further their movement.

Her crystal blue eyes slowly lifted from the ground to meet his. They were watery.

I love her.

"It's cold. We should go back inside."

Relena breathed out and blinked back disappointment. She paused and looked down to where her gown met the stone ground to hide her reflective eyes. "Don't close up now, Heero. Please."

"You're safer inside. We should-"

Wait.

He looked at the dark space by a nearby tree that was a station point.

"Heero. Please.-"

The backup guard was gone.

He was such a fool.

Thinking quickly, Heero embraced her body securely to his in what would look to others like a lovers gesture. His voice spoke otherwise. "Relena, get inside. Something's wrong." Heero whispered in her ear and reached inside his jacket for his handgun.

How could he have been so careless around her?

"Heero-"

"Sorry to interrupt your moment." A suited man stepped out of the shadows with a revolver in hand.

Heero instinctively pushed Relena behind him and pulled out his gun before the voice ended. However, He wasn't prepared for the two gunshots that cleanly knocked it away simultaneously.

"01, I presume?"

Heero gave a dark stare in acknowledgment. "Where are the guards?"

"Unconscious." The nameless attacker seemed at ease except for the arm that pointed the deadly weapon. "I'm organized. I only take the lives I'm assigned to."

"There are Preventers everywhere." Heero's voice sounded cold. He had to bide only a few seconds. The attacker was too far for Heero to be able to do any damage without risking Relena being shot in the process. He knew his team in the ballroom would have heard the shots. "You're careless to think you can assassinate the President so easily."

"If it were, in fact, her I was after I would have been more cautious, I assure you."

Heero's stare intensified. _..What?_

"I'm sorry to inform you that I've been hired to take your life, 01."

Heero snarled and kept a hand behind him, unconsciously still keeping Relena safe even though it was his life that was now in jeopardy. "They're wasting their money. My life is worthless." His response was steel.

"You above all people should understand then." He leveled his gun at Heero's heart. "Nothing personal."

The night was flawlessly beautiful. In a single moment it had fallen to ruins. The moonlight brightened the blooming flowers and the silk of Relena's dress as if the entire situation were a dream. But, it wasn't. And Heero had run out of time.

She was screaming. He could just hear it being torn from her body in time when the attacker began pulling the trigger. But, nothing could have prepared him for what happened.

In that moment, he could only watch in horror as Relena turned in front of him.

And took his bullet.


End file.
